weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Countryside is a scary place
Hiddenlich *Sunset Day 1 2:03 ArmageddongeeITA Uh Okay Seems cool 2:03 User909 Cardis II: Hmmm, were did i leave my staff? *where 2:04 Hiddenlich *Rex is reading Playboy magazines on the sofa Rex: Did you check the closet underneath the staircase on the second floor? 2:04 User909 Cardis II looks under the stairs Cardis II: Oh, here it is! 2:05 ArmageddongeeITA Dennis is playing with his GBA 2:05 ADgee Philip is playing.....something 2:05 Hiddenlich *The lights turn off for 10 seconds 2:05 User909 Cardis points his staff towards the window and shouts Cardis II: IGNIS UND WRATH! It doesn't do nothing Cardis II: Ha! My fire magic disabled the electricity! 2:06 Hiddenlich Rex: At least it ****ing works. *The lights start flickering when they turn back on 2:06 ADgee Philip: I WAS PLAYING A GAME! 2:07 Hiddenlich Rex: At least you don't have to hear him shouting at 7:00 in the morning anymore Rex: Oh wait. That's just one spell. 2:08 ADgee Philip: If he continues shouting,I think I'll shoot myself with a gun. 2:08 Hiddenlich *Rex closes at the magazine and starts staring at the wall to his left *He doesn't move or blink 2:08 User909 Cardis II: You're just jealous I learned Iskenderun's Battlesphere and you didn't! 2:10 Hiddenlich Rex: I... I think I'm going to go to bed. *Rex gets up and heads towards the staircase *The lights start turning off and then turning on every 5 seconds 2:11 ADgee Philip picks something weighty at Cardis II 2:11 User909 Cardis II swings his staff at Philip's head 2:12 Hiddenlich *Rex heads upstairs to his room 2:12 ADgee Philip eats Cardis II's staff 2:12 User909 Philip has a stomach ache 2:13 ADgee Philip pukes out the staff,and then tears it apart. 2:14 Hiddenlich *Tapping can be heard from the window 2:14 User909 Philip's intestine is filled with splinters. 2:14 Hiddenlich *Windows 2:14 User909 Cardis II: Damn Trog worshipper! 2:15 ADgee Philip pukes out a wave of vomit at Cardis II 2:16 User909 Cardis II kicks Philip's shin 2:16 ADgee Philip fixes Cardis II's staff and turns him into a frog 2:17 User909 Nothing happens since the staff is just a piece of wood 2:17 Hiddenlich *The alarm clock starts buzzing 2:17 User909 Cardis II: Low int noob! 2:18 Hiddenlich *It falls off of the kitchen counter 2:18 User909 Cardis II: !! 2:20 Hiddenlich *The alarm clock's buzzes now become loud and sharp shrieks 2:20 User909 Cardis II rages and punches the alarm clock Cardis II: SHUT UP 2:21 ArmageddongeeITA Dennis: What the hell... brb 2:21 User909 ok 2:22 Hiddenlich *The alarm clock breaks into 11 pieces 2:23 ADgee ok ArmageddongeeITA has left the chat. 2:24 Hiddenlich *The time it said before it broke was 8:59 Rex: F*****************************CK! 2:26 User909 Cardis II:What's wrong Rex? 2:27 Hiddenlich *Rex is hanging from the guard rails on the upstairs patio Rex: HOW DID I GET UP HERE? 2:28 User909 Cardis II: An imp probably possessed you 2:28 Hiddenlich Rex: CAN I GET HELP HERE? 2:28 User909 Cardis II tries to lift Rex from there 2:29 Hiddenlich *Rex flips over the guard rail onto the patio floor Rex: Thanks... 2:30 User909 Cardis II: Vehumet helped me 2:30 Hiddenlich Rex: Who's Vehumet? 2:30 ADgee Philip: . . . 2:31 User909 Cardis II: He is the god of destructive magic. I worship him and that's why i'm such a powerful wizard! 2:31 Hiddenlich Rex: A wizard that turns off the electricity? 2:31 User909 Cardis II: It was a miscast! 2:32 Hiddenlich Rex: Right... Rex: Well, I won't argue any further *Rex gets up and limps inside the house Category:Unfinished Roleplays